


Let Me Guide You

by LittleRedFoxy



Category: The Following
Genre: AU, Fluffy, M/M, towells - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedFoxy/pseuds/LittleRedFoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Jacob and Paul leave the following before the massacre at the farmhouse and Paul lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Guide You

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble

     “We-we cant do this Paul!” Jacob’s eyes darted anywhere but Paul’s face, desperation hidden in the cracks of his voice. “Joe’s gonna find us, he’s gonna send people after us,” His hands hovered over the steering wheel, as if something was keeping him from touching the black binding, an anchor holding him there.

     “Hey, hey,” Paul’s gruff voice broke through the darkness, like a swirl of comfort wrapping itself around Jacob,. “He won’t find us.” Jacob swallowed thickly, swiping his tongue across his lips quickly. Warm hands found his own and he turned his body, finally meeting Paul’s gaze. He looked different in the dim light of the car. Softer. “He wont find us.” He repeated again, his thumb stroking over Jacob’s knuckles gently. Jacob looked down to where their hands were twined together over the center console.

     “I thought you wanted this.” He whispered. Jacob squeezed Paul’s hands tightly, afraid he would slip away between his fingers.

     “Not without you.”

     Jacob looked back into Paul’s eyes, a warmth settling low in his stomach. He dipped his head, resting their foreheads together before connecting their lips and letting the warmth spread through his body, curling around his bones and settling itself there. He wasn’t hesitant like it had been in the past. There was no doubt, no dark insistent chant that told him _wrong, wrong, wrong_. Just the feeling of Paul’s body over his, fingers pressing crescent shaped marks into the pale skin of his hips. Jacob slid his hands to rest on the back of Paul’s neck, brushing over the hair that curled there. He pulled away slowly, savoring the look of contentment graced on Paul’s face.

     “Let’s go.” Jacob settled back into his seat reluctantly. He pulled away from the farmhouse, letting all the thoughts that swirled around in his head slip away.

**Author's Note:**

> posted on my tumblr also


End file.
